


Sore Throat

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Avi Kaplan (mentioned) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Kevin Olusola (mentioned) - Freeform, Kirstie Maldonado - Freeform, M/M, Mitch Grassi - Freeform, Oh yea Daddy kink, Oral, Public Blow Jobs, Scomiche, Scott Hoying/Mitch Grassi - Freeform, Shopping, excessive purchasing of clothing, meant to be kinda short and funny?, resteraunts, scott hoying - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: Mitch is more than happy to make up for a spilling Scott's drink- but will he regret it when he remembers they have a rehearsal after lunch??Short and rather lighthearted!If I receive any feedback/comments/suggegstions I might feel inclined to add a second chapter!





	Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
> (I only proof read it roughly so here's to hoping I didn't miss anything big!) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Routine disclaimer! Once again this is completley fictional!! I of course mean no harm to either Mitch or Scott by writing this, I adore them both a lot and completley respect their personal lives and relationships! This fic   
> -and any others-  
> are just for myself and others to enjoy) 
> 
> Please let me know if a second chapter would be something you guys would be interested in!

A series of soft sputters and coughs erupts from the short boy as he slips into the shared Ensuite.   
"Goddamn, think you could maybe, use a little less hairspray, Hoying?"  
Scott fixes his fancy blazer and offers a bemused smile to the younger.   
"Of course, but then I'd have no luck keeping these wild locks contained- you know how it is"  
Mitch rolls his eyes as Scott gestures to his mop of blonde hair, before he leans forward to inspect his perfect eyebrows.  
"Rehearsal is after lunch right, Mitchy?"   
The boy is rummaging through his cosmetics bag in search of some brow filler- or at least that's what Scott is assuming.  
"Mhm, 1:30. Kirstie told us not to be late"  
Scott is tempted to take that as a scolding as they have been late in the past, but he puts it down to Kirstie's go-getter attitude.   
"Mm of course. I was actually thinking of going out for lunch today. Would you like that baby?"  
Mitch thinks it over and zips his cosmetics bag back up after one more inspection of his face.  
"Mm yeah. It would be cute, and we haven't eaten out for a bit. Plus we'd be in town for rehearsal, it just makes sense really"   
Scott looks chuffed and rubs a hand over Mitch's back fondly.   
"All right then. What do you think of the Chinese place in town? We went there about two weeks ago?"  
Mitch happily leans into the embrace and looks up at him, offering a sweet smile.  
"Mm sounds good Scotty, I liked it there. Anyway I'm ready to head out right now, on the way to lunch we should stop off and get that jacket I liked"  
The blonde stares down at him adoringly and bites his lip a little.  
"Do you really need another jacket? Are you sure?"   
Mitch gives him a look.  
"It hasn't left my mind since yesterday, so yes, I *need* it"   
Scott can only shake his head and sigh softly, before letting it go. 

"Anything for my queen.."

It's around 20 minutes later that they are meandering around a high end store, Scott doesn't mind it all that much either- he has found a few items of clothing that catch his eye.   
Mitch is currently chattering away with a friendly staff member, she's telling him everything he needs to know about his new coat and more.   
"Hey Mitchy- just going to try this shirt on, I'll be in the change room if you need me"  
"Okay babe"   
Mitch pipes as he watches Scott slip towards the back of the store.   
He whips out his purse and pays for the jacket- the clerk is suitably impressed with the sale and wraps it very sureley, the young boy happy to inform her he's going to be showing it off this afternoon.

He now heads to meet Scott in the dressing room- he knows his beautiful blonde friend is going to need a second opinion on whatever he has tried on.   
"Scotty, hurry up and give us a look yeah?"  
Scott chuckles and pulls back a curtain, gesturing to the shirt.  
"Any good Mitchy?"  
The shirt is tight fitting, long sleeved and buttons up to the side. It's dark black with delicate, silver scrolls over its surface. Mitch immidietley curves his mouth into a smirk.  
"It's sexy. It would look good under your leathers."  
Scott chuckles.   
"Is that a yes?"  
The shorter rolls his eyes and nudges him playfully.  
"Of course it's a yes. But hurry up and change back before I dool on the floor, it looks too fucking good on you"

Mission succsessful for Scott then.

He winks slyly at his tenor before backing into the change room, Mitch waiting paitently outside.   
Ten minutes later Scott is purchasing the shirt with Mitch clinging to his side cutley. The chipper saleswoman can't help but giggle a little.  
"You two are adorable. I hope you have a wonderful day!"  
Grinning the pair waves as they leave the store.   
"You too!"

Both of them are back in the car now, Scott driving them further into town to where they would dine.   
It's easy enough to get a seat because of the early hour, Mitch is the first to pick up the menu.   
Scott goes right ahead and orders them some drinks, he doesn't even have to ask Mitch what he wants.   
Moments later a waitress is bringing over two tall glasses of soft drink and setting them down.  
"Can I take your order?"  
Mitch closes the menu and smiles.  
"I'll have the Nasi Goreng with special fried rice, and Scott will have the lemon chicken, also with rice"  
The waitress is quick to jot all of this down.  
"No worries, your meals will be ready soon!"  
Scott thanks her as she scoots off, already playing footsies with Mitch under the table.   
"Babe, you'll scuff my heels"  
Mitch giggles, but he doesn't let up, a soft pink tinging his face.   
Scott's feet are tangling with Mitch's, each of them gently wrestling for an unspoken dominance, before Scott grins and pins the tenor's feet to the floor.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Hoying"   
Neither of them can help but laugh- Mitch lurches forward and manages to free his trapped feet, but at the cost of toppling over Scott's drink-   
It spills back over the blonde and catches is front, staining the white button up before their hands can scurry to right the glass.   
"Fuck- God I'm so fucking sorry Scott- shit-"  
There's enough napkins to soak up the spillage on the table with little worry, but Scott's poor shirt is hardly well off.  
"Hey- baby, don't worry about it- in fact I still have that shirt I just bought with me, I can go change"   
Mitch bites his lip, god he wishes that he wasn't such a clutz sometimes.   
"Still doesn't change the fact that I fucking ruined a good shirt-"  
Scott is dabbing at his chest with some napkins.  
"Mitchy. Stop worrying. I'll wash it after rehearsal, it'll be fine"  
Mitch bites his lips and stands, grabbing his bags before pulling Scott to his feet.  
"Alright, but we have to hurry and get you changed before anyone notices, okay?"  
Mitch is tugging slightly on Scott's arm now, intending on pulling him to the bathroom- wich he does once Scott bundles up his things.

They slip into the cubicle and Scott starts to grab handfuls of paper towel to dry the stain at least a little.  
"Not gonna have much luck Scotty, probably better to just change quickly"   
Scott seems to agree and starts to unbutton the shirt, some of the material clinging to his skin thanks to the sticky drink.   
Scott is happy to find humour in the situation, folding the soggy shirt up and wrapping it in a plastic bag with a chuckle.   
Mitch has grabbed another handful of the paper towels, sighing and wetting them with warm water before bringing it to Scott's sticky chest and dabbing softly.  
"I'm sorry Scotty"   
Scott offeres a sympathetic smile and kisses his forehead softly.  
"You're so cute Mitchy. I'm not worried at all. It's an excuse to wear that new shirt you like, afterall"  
Mitch bites his lip, swallowing hard as he shifts in his place a bit, paper towel still busy against Scott's chest.   
"Yeah. Okay"  
The blonde can easily pick up on the satisfaction in his voice. 

Mitch spends a while longer cleaning up Scott's chest, sighing and muttering to himself every few moments. Scott is more than happy to just stand there and accept it, Mitchy doesn't usually take this well to getting his hands dirty.   
Yet His hands are still lingering on his skin.  
"Mitchy, I'm sure it's okay now"   
Mitch's brown eyes spare Scott a sultry glance, his cheeks heating slightly.   
"Scotty"  
The blonde meets the gaze of the shorter boy, almost shuddering when the tenor licks his lips.  
"You want something, don't you Mitchy?"  
He nods, gently tossing the paper towel into the bin aside.   
"To make it up to you? I can be quick Scott, I promise"  
With a soft groan, Scott bites his lip and glances around the bathroom before pulling Mitch into the nearest stall with him and locking the door.  
"Not that I mind, but what bought this on baby?"  
Mitch has already sunk down to his knees, leaning in to nuzzle at the now slightly more present lump in the front of Scott's pants.  
"I'm feeling guilty- and that fucking shirt before was amazing. Also it made me a bit horny when you started taking off your clothes."  
Scott really can't argue with that logic, so he just gently reaches down to comb his fingers through Mitch's hair, skilled hands working open the belt around Scott's waist.   
"Fine, just keep it short and sweet though Mitchy, I don't want the staff thinking we've ditched lunch"  
Mitch hums and leans into press his face to Scott's crotch again, the blonde is unable to help tightening his grip a little when Mitch's small hands make an appearance and gently tug Scott's cock free from his breifs.   
Mitch licks his lips and gives him a few experimental strokes, Scott's cock twitching a little with intrest at the younger's touch.   
"..Mitchy"  
Taking the hint, the boy glances up at him with big, brown eyes when he leans in to take the head between his lips, gently coaxing him to full size with his tongue. Scott sighs low and long, his fingers caressing and teasing Mitch's hair while he worked the blonde's cock like a good boy.  
Mitch's pink lips are a delightful tease, slowly inching their way around Scott- slightly to the taller's dissappintment, Mitch's cute mouth is much too small to accomodate his whole dick, but if anything it's a boost to Scott's ego.   
Soon enough the blonde can feel the back of Mitch's throat rubbing the head of his cock, the delightful, wet heat doing wonders for him. Mitch's tongue is dragging up and down the shaft while he slowly bobs around Scott's cock, every few moments he spares Scott a soft moan or cheeky glance upwards.   
"Mmm such a good boy for me Mitchy... So good.."  
Scott's voice is husky and deep, music to Mitch's ears, only spurring him on more.   
Mitch is working his mouth increasingly faster, sucking and licking as much as he could while he bobbed, keeping up with the rythmn Scott's hand was pushing the back of his head at.   
"God sweetheart... Have I ever mentioned how good at this you are?"  
A sweet but muffled moan slips from his mouth before he pulls off of Scott's cock, a satisfying pop filling the air as he does.  
"You might have mentioned it once or twice, Daddy..."  
Scott does not contain his groan.  
"Fuck baby- be a good boy and finish now"   
The blondes words are more of a demand than anything, but the hand in Mitch's hair is still carressing very tenderly. The shorter makes a quick adjustment to their position, swapping himself with Scott so that his back could rest against the stall wall, placing his hands firmly on Scott's hips. He leans in close, lips brushing Scott's twitching cock as he speaks, his cool breath driving the blonde insane.  
"Don't hold back on me daddy.... Fuck my mouth with all you've got-"  
Mitch only amplifies his desire with a lick of his lips and the batter of his long eyelashes, taking in soft ragged breaths- Scott's legs are most certainly turned to jelly by now. Usually he would make sure to only treat Mitch's body in any degree with the utmost of care, but he knows the boy likes it rough from time to time, and while Scott is hard pressed to, knowing that Mitch enjoys it is reason enough to use his body soley for his own pleasure.   
Mitch's head now lulls back and he offeres his mouth again, his small pink tongue poking out from between his lips ever so slightly. Scott grasps his cock and gently traces Mitch's lips and tongue with the tip, before forcing it down his throat with little warning. The small tenor gags a little in reflex but otherwise surrenders completley, moaning around him in satisfaction, a sensation Scott is eager to relish.   
Scott has set a rough pace now, both of his hands wound tightly in Mitch's hair as he rocked into his mouth, groaning and panting with each roll of his hips. The little tenor is moaning out around Scott's cock- he tries his best to keep his tongue busy, but at the pace Scott it fucking his mouth it's hard even to stop himself from gagging. Still Scott's pace increases, the thought of giving his Mitchy a break lingering in his mind, but he knows Mitch would not want that, Mitch wants to be used right now, and he can feel it in the way the boy's throat is clenching around him.   
Scott can feel the grip Mitch's small hands still have on his hips, occasionally grasping his round ass and giving a generous squeeze. Of course the blonde lets Mitch know it's appreciated with a soft grunt of pleasure between moans.   
"Fuck Mitchy- you ready for me?- Close-"  
Mitch already knows- it's easy to tell he's near when Scott's pace becomes erratic and hard, so he braces himself a little more against the stall wall, ready to drink down everything Scott is about to give him. The blonde is panting with each thrust of his hips, humping into Mitch's mouth only a few more times before he peaks, warm cum filling his boy's mouth and throat. Slowly Scott pulls his spent cock from Mitch's mouth, a few beads of the creamy white liquid rolling from the corners of the tenor's lips before he swallows.  
"Thankyou daddy...."  
Scott is still getting his breathing under controll, groaning when Mitch spoke. He quickly tucks away his cock before cupping Mitch's face with his hand and rubbing away the remaining cum with his thumb.  
"You're such a good boy for me Mitchy... So obedient and gorgeous.. I'll be sure to spoil you a lot when we get home."   
Mitch flushes, keeping his eyes locked on Scott while he slowly stood, giving a sly smirk and handing Scott the bag with his new shirt in it.  
"I look forward to it, daddy."  
Scott takes the shirt and slips it over his body, leaning in to kiss Mitch nice and deep while he buttoned up- he can still taste himself in Mitch's mouth, causing him to smirk within the kiss a little.   
Scott breaks the kiss only when his shirt is on correctly, now exiting the stall to brush down his front and glance in the mirror for a moment.   
"Do I look okay baby?"  
Mitch nods and leans into his side a little. "You look great Scotty, now let's hurry up and get out to eat our food"  
Mitch brings a hand up to gently rub his throat, sighing softly as a dull ache began to make itself known, this is going to make lunch a challenge.  
"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten- lets go Mitchy"  
Trying to remain inconspicuous they both exit the bathroom, carrying their bags back to their table- their waitress makes her way over almost immidietley.  
"Is everything okay with your service? Your meals are ready now, we didn't mean to keep you waiting!"  
Mitch bites his lips and offeres a genuine smile.   
"So sorry about that- I spilt a drink on my friends shirt and he had to change- sorry for the misunderstanding"  
She thinks it over for a second, reassured by the fact that Scott is actually in fact wearing a different shirt.  
"Oh of course! I will fetch your meals right away then!"  
Haplily she scuttles off and in moments their meals are placed before them, each of them quite hungry and not wasting any time tucking in.  
"Oh yeah... Sorry about your drink too, Scotty"   
Scott pauses like it was hard to think back that far.  
"Oh baby, don't even worry about it, there's no way I could be mad at you right now"  
Mitch offers a satisfactory smirk, and makes an effort to finish off his meal quickly, wincing a little with the more recent mouthfuls- no doubt his jaw was feeling a little stiff, having had his throat fucked raw.   
"Mitchy- I went pretty hard on you, will you be okay for rehearsal..?" 

Oh Shit.

Mitch brings a hand up to cover his mouth in surprise, gasping softly.  
"Fuck- I completley forgot about rehearsals in the heat of the moment- my throat is essentially ruined Scott-"  
Scott bites his lip and let's a guilty expression cloud his face.  
"Ah fuck Mitchy- I'm sorry- I'm sure kirstie will understand though-? We can say you have a cold-"  
Mitch shakes his head with a sigh.  
"Don't feel guilty Scott, I asked for it... I'll just have to face the fact that I won't be able to sing this afternoon-"  
The baritone twiddles his thumbs a little and bites his lip, looking at Mitch once more.  
"Well... At least it's just rehearsal... Could be worse, right?"  
Mitch spares him a nod and stands.  
"Yes... Anyway, we should go now, after all that... I don't want to be late *and* unable to sing"   
Scott takes their bags and heads off to pay for the meal, thanking the staff before slipping out of the building and piling into the car.  
Mitch's face is red with embarrassment, it's clear he is not looking forward to telling kirstie, she's not that gullible- so he can't lie.   
How humiliating.  
Scott is a little red in the face too, driving along with the radio filling up the silence that would otherwise be lingering.   
"Hey Mitchy"  
Mitch spares him a glance, his lips pursed.   
"Yes Scotland?"  
The baritone relaxes and has a soft chuckle at the pet name.  
"You have to admit, your suffering aside, it's at least a little funny?"  
Mitch rolls his eyes and let's slip a bemused huff.  
"I'd be laughing if it wasn't for my sore throat"   
Scott gently grasps his thigh, giving it a gentle rub.  
"It's okay baby. After rehearsals we'll stop by the supermarket and get you some soothers or something"   
Mitch hums and relaxes under the touch.   
"It's fine. I kind of like the pain, I like to think of it as a reminder... I just don't like having the embarrassment of not being able to contribute to the rehearsal, because of an out of control blow job"  
Scott laughs a little bit at this, slowing the car to a stop as he pulled into their usual meeting place.   
"Consider it a lesson learnt, for the both of us"

Luckily the pair are right on time- they catch Kirstie in the middle of sending a text to the both of them, telling them to hurry up.  
"Oh hey you guys- I was honestly just about to text you"   
Scott lounges against the wall with a chuckle.  
"Don't worry, I could tell. We made sure to be on time"   
Kirstie grins and brings them into the room further where Kevin and Avi are setting up just a couple of microphones, nothing too complicated.   
"So do you guys remember what this rehearsal is for? I hope so"  
Scott chuckles.  
"Of course! In a month we have a preformance on one of the morning shows, just making appearances"  
Kirstie hushes him with a giggle.  
"Okay okay point taken, I just didn't think you'd remember!"   
Mitch rolls his eyes with a soft chuckle, wich attracts Kirstie's attention.  
"Mitchy, been so quiet! What's up?"  
The tenor brings a hand up to absently rub his throat, huffing a small amount of air.   
"Funny story actually... Mind if we have a word?"  
Mitch catches Kirstie's gaze with a slightly more serious expression, causing her to straighten up.  
Scott is unsure if he should follow as they soon slip to the other side of the room.  
"What's up Mitch? Everything okay?"  
Mitch nervously tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and bites his lip, flushing a rather cherry shade of red.   
"I um, am really sorry, but I won't be able to sing today- I can still practice our choreo though!"  
He tries to end on a positive note, distracting her from the fact he won't be fully participating. It doesn't help that Kirstie's gaze is boring holes into him.  
"You look wayyy to guilty about this Mitch, how come you can't sing?"  
Mitch hesitantly taps his throat, flushing a bit more.  
"Sore throat. A little embarrassing, yes, but my own fault if I'm honest"  
Kirstie does take a moment to put two and two together, before she rolls her eyes and spares Scott a rather menacing look, making him wince.  
"Well you're just lucky it wasn't before a concert or something, then you'd be in trouble!"  
Mitch sheepishly twiddles his thumbs.  
"It won't be happening again! I swear from now on I'll think twice!"  
She smirks at him and laughs, giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder.   
"You better think twice! Also Scott!! I hope you're learning a lesson here too!"  
"I have learnt I swear! Just please don't tell Esther, okay??"  
Kirstie grins wickedly.  
"We'll see. Everyone to their places!!!"

If anything, Scott is positive he sung enough for the both of them during that rehearsal.


End file.
